new_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Felicity Smoak
For her late Earth Two doppelganger see Felicity Smoak (Earth Two). Felicity Megan Smoak (born c. 1989), formerly known as Felicity Kuttler, is the daughter of the late Noah Kuttler and the late Donna Smoak Technologically gifted, especially in the field of computer science, Felicity can hack anything anywhere and has done so many times. She had a rough upbringing with a criminal father and a mother who was abused constantly. After her mother passed away Felicity killed her father and took the alias "Overwatch" and became an enemy of Team Arrow. She assembled a team of metahumans to try and kill Oliver Queen, her plan ended with Queen Manor exploding and being put into a coma. Biography Early Life Felicity was born in 1989, to Donna Smoak and Noah Kuttler. When she was very young, her father began to abuse her mother. She reportedly lived in Las Vegas with her parents until she went to college. At a young age, Felicity became interested in computers, claiming to have been building them since she was 7. However, she was always fearful that she would wind up as a cocktail waitress like her mother and worked hard to escape from her circumstances, however, Felicity loved her father's line of criminal work and he was her idol. Due to their differing personalities, Felicity had a strained relationship with her mother. When she was 19, Felicity was ranked 2nd in the National Information Technology competition. Time at M.I.T Felicity went to college leaving for M.I.T. (class of 2009). She had an incident with a stalker in her freshmen year. During her senior year, Felicity dated fellow computer whiz Cooper Seldon. Both of them were members of a hacktivist group on campus, along with Cooper's roommate Myron Forest, as well as part of a cyber-goth subculture. Felicity, along with Cooper and Myron, developed a "super virus" which was originally meant for noble actions - digitally defacing criminals, exposing government fraud. At one point, Cooper attempted to use the program to hack into the campus' infrastructure to delete all the student loans. Felicity, shocked by his action, stopped him by pulling the plug. Cooper scolded Felicity telling her you'd only be a "hacker or a hero", though they later made up. Cooper was then arrested by the FBI for his hack attempt and he went to prison. Felicity tried to get him out by confessing she'd written the virus. However, Cooper told her he'd already confessed, taking the fall for her. When Cooper was about to sentenced, he hung himself to Felicity's devastation. Later on, a mourning Felicity broke into Queen Consolidated and stole tech from a lab. She later reworked it into a purple and black suit and mask. When Myron walked into her dorm room, she simply said "this is the new me" and shot him in the head. Felicity was never caught for this murder and graduated from MIT with a master's degree in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences. She travelled to her childhood home where she proceeded to kill her father. Later on she moved to Starling City to work at Queen Consolidated. Sometime after she arrived in Starling she dyed her hair blonde and began to wear glasses to try and act like an innocent civilian. Working at Queen Consolidated | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Felicity was busy working in the I.T. Department when Oliver Queen walks in. Upon introducing himself, Felicity accidentally mentioned his father's death, backtracking apologetically and ending up babbling at him, which amused Oliver. To her relief, he ignored her ramblings and gave her a bullet-ridden laptop, claiming that he'd spilled a latte on it, though she clearly did not believe Oliver's cover-story. Felicity retrieved blueprints to the Exchange building, where Walter Steele would be bidding on the Unidac Industries auction. She also learned that the laptop belongs to Walter's competitor Warren Patel, Deadshot's employer. Walter summoned Felicity up to his office, but she mistakenly believed she was going to be fired. However Walter instead gave her a secret task off-books. Walter explained to her that a valued of 2.6 million dollars had gone missing after one of Moira Queen's transactions. He asked her to find out some of the details of the transaction discreetly. From this, Felicity unearthed that there was no investment, the money in question had been used to set up an offshore limited liability company called Tempest. The organization, with no ties to the government or any other company, including Queen Consolidated, seemingly only existed to facilitate the purchase of a warehouse in 2009 that was located somewhere in Starling City. Felicity researched Derek Reston for Oliver and John Diggle. Although she clearly disbelieved his excuse for doing so, her research unearthed the fact that Reston had been an employee of his father, which propelled Oliver to reach out and offer Derek a second chance. Felicity entered Walter's office to speak with him about someone else looking at his wife's financial transactions regarding Tempest. She showed him a picture (the symbol in The List) she managed to find that Walter denies having seen before, and he coldly warned her to stop looking into his wife's affairs, promising to suspend her if she continued (to keep her safe), though Walter later called her back and gave her a seemingly blank copy of The List after he found it in his and Moira's bedroom. After a few hours, Felicity returned to Walter's office with The List and a pair of glasses manufactured by Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences division that allowed them to see the list of names written in invisible ink. Felicity called Walter in the middle of dinner to tell him that Doug Miller, head of Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences division, was on the List. She warned him that Miller may be in danger, prompting Walter to meet with him. Later, while looking at the names she'd copied onto her tablet, Oliver arrived to ask for her help again, claiming that a friend of his is a big archery fan and giving her an arrow to track down where it was delivered. Upon providing him with the information, Oliver praised her and greeted her a merry Christmas before he left, causing Felicity to reveal to him her Jewish heritage. Oliver asked Felicity to decrypt the information stored on a security fob, claiming that it was part of a scavenger hunt that would award several bottles of 1982 Lafite Rothschild to the winner. Declaring her love of red wine and bring promised one of the bottles, Felicity decrypted the fob and discovered that it contained information regarding several planned heisted similar to the armored-car robberies that had been occurring in the city. Oliver asked her to hold off on warning the police, saying he didn't want to get her in trouble and asking her to send him the information instead. Felicity did so, privately expressing her disappointment in the lack of wine coming her way. Oliver and John arrived at her office and handed her a syringe and asked her to run a spectro-analysis on what he claims was an energy drink (but was in fact Vertigo). Felicity questioned him on why the energy drink was in a syringe, and then walked away exasperatedly when Oliver told her he ran out of sports bottles. However, she contacted him later that night and asked him to meet her. They went to Big Belly Burger, where Felicity admitted that despite the outrageous stories he'd told her when he asked for her help, she somehow trusted him enough to share the information she had collated. She presented him with the copy of The List in her possession, telling Oliver that it may be the reason why Walter had been abducted. Personality In her college years, much like Oliver, Felicity was reckless and impulsive, yet kind, caring, selfless and moral, after her, then-boyfriend Cooper Seldon was arrested by the FBI and apparently committed suicide before his sentencing, these events is what turned her into the responsible person she is today. Felicity is an intelligent, ambitious, hard-working, and tech-savvy woman who is highly confident in her computer skills. Though she doesn't go looking for trouble, she is also not one to back away from danger, particularly when there is a mystery waiting to be solved. These traits are proven when she accepts the task of looking into Moira Queen's seemingly blank notebook, despite Walter Steele's warning that the last man who looked into his wife's affairs died suspiciously the next day. In the same scene however, she also reveals a capacity for insecurity in regards to her position in the company, as seen when she assumed she was being fired after Walter called her up to his office. She is also a rather patient and indulgent person, as proven when she continues to use sarcasm to Oliver Queen's odd requests, despite the obvious lies he provides her with and the dubious and dangerous nature of the tasks he gives her, such as accessing the contents of a bullet-ridden laptop, analyzing the contents of what he claims is an energy drink stored in a syringe, and decrypting a security fob that contained plans to rob an armored car of Blackhawk Squad Protection Group, which Paul Knox claims Felicity was the first person to ever do so. Aside from her natural talents and developed skills, Felicity's most prominent attributes are her capacity for compassion, kindness, and trust. It is presumably these traits that allows Oliver to trust her with the knowledge of his vigilante activities, as well as rely only on her promise that she would deliver him to his father's old factory after being shot, despite the risk of her alerting the authorities instead. Felicity proves her worth by performing all he had asked of her, and then going beyond what he expected by helping John Diggle patch Oliver up. She then stays at his side with John until he wakes up and, out of loyalty to the then-missing Walter, agrees to join the team to help locate her kidnapped employer. True to her tech-savvy nature, she proceeds to upgrade the Arrowcave's computers simply because Oliver's poorly set up system bugged her. She also helped him cover his tracks by hacking into the SCPD crime lab's computers and to order the destruction of Oliver's blood sample, which was collected by the police after he was shot by his mother. Initially, Felicity didn't approve of Oliver's harsh methods, especially murdering criminals when necessary, but they ultimately came to an understanding after stopping the Savior. Even though both Oliver and John have tried to prevent the need at times, Felicity has shown that she is capable of handling herself in dangerous situations, having gone undercover in a Mob Casino, infiltrated the Merlyn Global Group headquarters under the guise as a delivery girl, and offered herself as bait to catch the Dollmaker, all to help them take down the criminals they were after. She has been shown training only twice; once with Diggle shortly after joining the team, and once by herself before Sara assisted her. Conversely, Felicity is also portrayed as a jocular, socially-awkward nerd. She has a habit of babbling without censoring herself, and usually does so using innuendos with sexual connotation. This happens when she is nervous, particularly in the presence of high-authority figures (such as Walter Steele and Moira Queen) or those she finds attractive (like Oliver Queen and Barry Allen). Her trademark babbling often results in her feeling embarrassed, so she tries to backtrack and explain herself, which only contributes to her rambling. The exception to her embarrassment seems to be Barry, though neither of them seem to notice when she does it. But despite her tendency to babble, she isn't afraid to give voice to her opinions, and she always stands her ground unwavering when she knows she's in the right. Felicity uses humor in any type of situation, especially darker ones where her comical yet positive outlook on life usually relieves the tension. One of her strongest attributes is her ability to surprise others that underestimate her, such as Clinton Hogue, who scoffed at the idea of Felicity interrogating him, or Slade Wilson who thought Oliver "had a thing for stronger women", only for Felicity to be the ace in the hole in his own demise. Felicity sometimes has a dark side when it comes to losing someone she cares about and will do anything to get back at whoever would hurt someone she loves. She will take matters into her own hands and act very authoritative on how she feels. This is shown after losing both Laurel Lance and Billy Malone. Upon getting to know William after Oliver asks her to tutor his son, Felicity finds she has a maternal side comes to love William as if he's her own child. When Oliver is arrested in front of William by Samanda Watson, Felicity comforts William when his father is taken in and questioned. Abilities * Peak of human physical condition: Felicity is in top physical condition, with her strength being enough to swiftly incapacitate, hurl through the air and knock out her enemies as well as beat up much larger foes relatively with ease. Felicity is shown to have remarkably high durability as she was able to survive Queen Manor's explosion, being put into a coma instead. Her conditioning also lets her recover from most injuries very quickly, though not superhumanly. However it could be possible that her uniform may have materials that could have helped her survival. * Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen/Leader: Felicity was regarded as a child prodigy, as at age 7, she was engineering computers and graduated M.I.T. in 2009. Although her speciality is computers, Felicity has demonstrated knowledge of other scientific subjects such as mathematics, mechanical engineering, physics, chemistry and biology. Her knowledge in mathematics make her an effective card counter, once telling Oliver that "it's all probability, theory and mathematics" as she was once asked to leave an illegal casino because it was believed that she was cheating. Once her true personality was outed to the team, she began gathering her own army and taking over the underworld, making her a skilled leader and potential business woman. * Hand-to-hand combatant: Felicity received lots of training from her personal trainer in college and during a fight with Laurel Lance, showed very good skills in hand-to-hand combat. * Computer specialist/Master computer hacker: As an M.I.T. graduate with a degree in Cyber Security and Computer Science, Felicity is a highly skilled computer specialist and hacker. She has been able to recover valuable information for Team Arrow on people, locations, and other things; she was once able to find building schematics of Unidac Industries from Floyd Lawton's bullet ridden laptop. Felicity has demonstrated the ability to hack into high-grade security data banks of places like A.R.G.U.S. and S.T.A.R. Labs; however, some computer security such Merlyn Global Group she was unable able to hack into unless she did so from directly in the building. * Network: As the former Queen of The Underworld, Felicity had access to the resources of a multi-billion dollar corporation until she was forcibly removed from her position. * Medical knowledge: Felicity has been trained in first aid by John Diggle and is able to stitch up other people's wounds when needed. * Expert driver: Felicity has the ability to drive multiple vehicles, and appears to be skilled at it, using different vehicles, known to be a car or a van. As she is able to successfully ram a car or a van into others. Equipment Former equipment *'Overwatch suit': While terrorizing Starling City as Overwatch, Felicity wore a very high-tech purple suit with a black night vision mask. It is unknown what happened to her suit after she was put into a coma. Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Villains Category:Members of Team Arrow Category:Humans Category:Main Villains Category:Smoak family members